Demons also cry
by YaoiInu
Summary: Well this is totally new from what I have written before and it's Yuuri and Wolfram. Wolfram gets tired of dealing with the wimpy cheater that is secretly in love with him. The Great One interfers to teach Yuuri a lesson.
1. A Miserable Outcome

Hello people of Earth!!! Lol… I'm just kidding but hi everyone. I hope everyone is doing good and yes you all have guessed it… I wrote another fic. Yes I know tragic huh? But anyways… another KKM this is so weird to me… WHY KKM? I don't know. But I had this idea about two years ago or so but being my lazy old self and starting college took a lot of time away from my writing time… so after a weird first year and a good dose of old self mental encouragement, this fic is here!! Hope that whoever reads it likes it!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM!

* * *

I was a fool that trusted her. I gave her room and shelter and she paid me with heartbreak and with the loneliness that I feel in my heart. I miss him so much... I still believe that he is somewhere still loving and thinking about me but at the same time, something inside of me feels that he has forgotten about me a long time ago. I do not know what to think anymore and it is driving me crazy. It is being years since he left and its being so cold... so dull... Guess I should start from the beginning... There was a princess that ended up needing the help of the Demon Kingdom, which I granted her, it was just shelter and food since her parents had kicked her out of her kingdom. She never told us why. I trusted her but now I am alone... You see she had heard about my many years of whining about the fact that Wolfram von Bielefeld was my fiancée yet she did not know, actually, no one knew, that after so many years of engagement I had fallen in love with him so one day... that day my life was ruined. Wolfram had told me many times that I shouldn't trust her, that he didn't trust her, that there was something about her that seemed bad maybe even evil but I just ignored it, ignored him as always. I remember she had requested to talk to me privately. I was a little weird out by it but I just ignored it again. She dragged me to the study for a 'private' talk and when we got there, I asked her if there was something wrong...

"No there is nothing wrong Heika but I do want to talk to you about something rather serious"

"Okay"

"I found out that you are not pleased with Lord von Bielefeld as your fiancé"

"Oh... um... that's something I shouldn't talk to you about"

"But I want to help you get rid of him"

"What?"

"There is a way to break the engagement"

"No actually I-" I was cut off because in less than a second she was kissing me. My eyes widen and I was about to push her away, when I saw a pair of beautiful, tearful, hurt green eyes fixed upon us and my eyes widen even more. 'Wolf...' was the only thought that went through my head. Before I could even pull away, the pair of eyes was gone and we heard a small crash. She pulled away and stared at me before smiling. I felt furious.

"Do you have any idea of what you just did?"

"Yes I-"

"Well then why did you do it?"

"So you can get rid of your fiancé"

"Maybe I love him," I said to her walking out the door.

I started to run and only stopped when I saw a guard. I gave him some orders about the princess and ran again looking for Wolfram. I was going through a bridge when I saw him running toward the gate. I yelled but he did not stop yet I was able to see the tears falling from his eyes. The only things that I wanted to do were stop him and hold him in my arms until he stopped crying. The only option I had was to jump from the bridge to the training area so maybe I could catch up to him but I was a bit scared. I looked at him again and during those seconds, I knew that I had to stop him from leaving. That if I did not, he would leave everything behind. I landed on my hands and knees and looked up at Wolf to see him turning rapidly, getting out of my reach. A second later, I was up and running after him. After running after him for a few minutes, I realized where he was going: the temple. I knew no other way to the temple so no matter how much I tried to catch up; Wolf was always ahead of me. When the temple came into site, I was surprised to see not only that the doors were opened but that Lady Ulrike and Murata were there as if waiting for someone. Wolf finally slowed down as he entered the temple and fell into the waiting arms of one of the girls there as his shoulders shook. I saw Murata looking at me, nodding as Lady Ulrike said something to him, and then he walked out of the temple. By the time I reached the temple, the doors were closed and Murata was leaning on the doors with his eyes closed.

"Why are the doors closed Murata?"

"Shibuya you know the rules of the temple"

"Yeah I know them but Wolfram-"

"The Great One called Lord von Bielefeld to the temple that is why he is there"

"Oh okay is it going to take long?"

"Probably"

"How long?"

"It's up to Lord von Bielefeld"

"What do you mean?"

"Lord von Bielefeld gets to decide"

"But the meeting shouldn't be that long"

"True... but the mission will"

"What do you mean by the mission? Why-" one of the girls at the temple interrupted the king.

"Heika and Geika Lady Ulrike send me to tell you that you may leave Lord von Bielefeld has accepted the mission and-"

"What mission? And I need to talk to Wolfram!"

"Shibuya, calm down"

"How can you tell me to calm down Murata?" asked the king as he jumped around and waved his arms in the air. "You have no idea of what happened at the castle!"

"You kissed the princess and Wolfram saw it."

"Yeah that's-wait how did you-?"

"The Great One told me all of this and asked me to summon Lord von Bielefeld here"

"Oh and what about the mission?"

"I don't know anything about that but I know that it was going to take time..."

"But... Wolf... he can't leave without hearing me out!"

"Yes he can, Shibuya and apparently he already did."

"That can't be right Murata he hasn't even left the temple"

"This isn't like every other mission Shibuya. The Great One got tired of seeing you hurt Wolfram and decided to do something about it."

"What do you mean?"

Murata turned to the girl. "Did he accept the second part of the deal?" She nodded "Shibuya let's just say that Lord von Bielefeld now chose his destiny and you are not included"

"Murata what are you talking about?"

"Your engagement is now dissolved Heika" answered Lady Ulrike nearing both men.

"No really Lady Ulrike where is Wolf?"

"Gone Heika. I have to ask you to please leave, the Great One is not too pleased with you right now"

"No. What about my engagement?"

"Lord von Bielefeld chose to end your engagement before leaving Shibuya," answered Murata

"Why?" Murata gave him his best "are you stupid" look. Yuuri saw it. "I mean how?"

"The Great One decided to let him chose since of all the pain you have caused Wolfram and decided to make an exception to the rules of honor am I right Geika?" asked Conrad as he stood next to Yuuri.

"Yes Lord Weller that is exactly what happened and Lord von Bielefeld decided to have his freedom."

"That is not fair. Don't I get a say in this Murata?"

"Not anymore Yuuri. Lord von Bielefeld is gone"

"He can't. He promised…" answered Yuuri looking at the ground

* * *

Well… this is the end of chapter one yes I know it's sad… but please people tell me what you think!! I need a little encouragement!! Thanks and be on the look out for chapter two!!!

~~INU~~


	2. Angels

Okay sorry about the delay, I was waiting on something that did not happen. Um... here is the second chapter of Demons also cry. I am working on this story and well I want to thank all of my reviewers you guys are awesome! ^-^. Anyways this chapter changes of point of view rather quickly so yeah...

I DON'T OWN KKM and/or the song ANGELS by Within Temptation.

* * *

It has been 5 years since he had left. He was on earth, the last place anyone would look for him. He had no idea of how many years have passed in the Demon Kingdom.

I now have a life here on earth and well I now have the life of a human but not like every other human. I have something that many humans hope to achieve; fame. Yuuri's brother, Shori, decided that I need to distract myself but since I did not know much of the human world, it took us awhile to figure out what I would do. It happened one night when Shori had invited me to a party and I ended up singing.

Shori had forced him to sing on the party as a joke but in the end, the joke was on Shori since everyone in the party literally drooled and stared at the blond prince as he sang. After the party, Shori had started making phone calls and within a few days, Wolfram met some more people that Shori called his band. He was not sure what was going on and Shori explained to him what were his ideas and his plans. He had been unsure but gave it a shot and after a few shows he was in love with performing.

Slowly his band, Burning Flowers and Dying Hearts, stated to become more popular and his pretty boy look changed. He started to dye his hair and occasionally wore contacts. Yet mostly he stayed the same expect he had started to wear makeup, and now wore black which was not a big deal on earth. He went from pretty boy to a punk gothic emo pretty boy. The band was now about to be four and a half years and they were happy with their lifestyles. They did work a lot and even more when they were on tour. They released cds, singles and were like any normal band except for the blond prince.

It was going to be the beginning of another concert for him. He was ready but today was one of those days. In those days, he felt so alone and so… out of place. He would feel better after he sang, he always does. All the emotions he felt were going to go into the songs and the people were going to get an awesome performance. He heard the speakers announced the band and started walking to face his audience.

"Hello people! How are you?" he screamed into the microphone as he took his place and received shouts as answers. "We are ready to give you the show of your lives! So now we, Burning Flowers and Dying Hearts start!"

He looked at the crowd and smiled as he closed his eyes. He wanted to start with that song… the song that reminded him of Yuuri. He took the microphone into his hands and started singing.

_ANGELS BY WITHIN TEMPTATION_

_Sparkling angel_

_I believe_

_You are my savior_

_In my time of need_

_Blinded by faith_

_I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers_

_The warning's so clear_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_Now mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

He smiled as memories attacked him and left him breathless. He made a connection with the crowd by letting them sing the first chorus as he got his breath back. This song always made him more emotional than he was. The phase of "the smile when you tore me apart" was his favorite because it reminded him how Yuuri destroyed him. Every time he would smile, Wolfram's defense would decrease. It had been his smile, which made Wolfram melt and give in. That smile was the one that stole Wolfram's heart and soul.

_[Chorus:]_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn to real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel_

_Couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions_

_Your feelings for me_

Here his smile disappeared. He felt that heartache was taking over and that his heart was breaking off into pieces once again.

_Fallen angel_

_Tell me why?_

_What is the reason?_

_The thorn in your eye_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_[Chorus]_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give the reason why_

_You could have chosen_

_A different path of life_

Again, his smile returned and the audience was singing along with him now.

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_[Chorus:]_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn in to real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

He knew that Yuuri was not the one to blame but he felt that it was the right thing to do. It had been because of Yuuri, his proposal and his personality had promised a better world full of peace and with his innocence had promised the impossible, his love, but everything was gone. Nothing seemed real, nothing felt real anymore. Yuuri had just taken advanced of everything. He stole everyone's heart and made everyone trust him but in the end, he would showed the kingdom and everyone else what he had promised, peace but to Wolfram nothing but heartache.

* * *

He walked slowly through the lonely street. He and the band had another concert and now he was going to his apartment. This was his second year on Earth and he felt more alone than before. He missed his family, his daughter but especially the wimp even thought he did not want to miss him. His apartment was a long way from here and it was cold. It was his second Christmas here on earth and he had seen his band members with their families and happy. He was happy for them but jealous at the same time. The band was not touring now, but since they got along good, they decided to spend some of Christmas together.

After another 20 minutes of walking, he got to his apartment. He went into his room, sat down in the bed after taking out a book from inside of his nightstand. As he looked through the pictures of his family, his eyes betrayed him as the tears fell from his eyes. Those pictures reminded him of what he had but had to give up in order to forget about Yuuri. At the same time, it was not working; that wimp was jammed on his head and heart and it seemed impossible to take him out. His heart felt that it broke a little more everyday as he felt that he drifted farther from his family and the Demon Kingdom.

He laid in bed with the photographs in his hands. On one of them, there was a colorful background with a young woman smiling at the camera as she laid in the arms of a young man about her same age. Greta and her fiancé stared back at him in this picture. On the other hand, the picture held two men and a woman. The men were on holding the arms of the woman as she smiled. Both men were wearing a tuxedo while the woman had a wedding dress on. The background was beautiful and there was a lot of white and gold color. He knew this picture had been taken on earth. The men on the left had light brown hair and brown eyes, the one on the right had dark gray hair and dark blue eyes. The women looked almost just like our Wolfram but with longer hair and the body. His brothers, Conrad Weller, and Gwendal von Voltaire, and his mother Cecille von Spitzweg stared at him before Celi's wedding.

Slowly, his mind replayed some memories of the times he had spent in the Demon Kingdom with his brothers, his mother and Greta. He tried to imagine all the moments of their lives that he had missed but those thoughts only made his eyes well up with even more tears. Like this, he slowly fell asleep clinging to the pictures alone in his apartment.

* * *

He finished the song and opened his eyes. With sharpness, he scanned over the crowd with a smile, "I hope everyone is doing awesome and is ready to have a good time". He was starting to cope with his emotions as he felt them flee with this song and he got ready for the next song.

* * *

Next chapter Yuuri finally comes into the picture and well you'll just have to find out when I post the chapter up! ^-^. Thanks for reading.

~Inu~


	3. Avoiding the future

Okay people I AM NOT DEAD!!! And here is the third chapter of Demons also cry!!!! I am pretty happy with this chapter and I'm really sorry for the wait. But at least I hope you guys think it is worth it since I changed many, many things!

* * *

Yuuri stood in the middle of a huge crowd, glaring at Ken Murata, Mike Johnson, and Andrew Crawford. Yuuri had been dragged to this concert by his three called best friends. He was in the United States since he was now in college.

"I should be studying" screamed the Maou over the screams of the other people in the huge stadium. He hated being thrown in with so many people and all of the noise they made.

"Since when do you care about studying?" was his shouted answer.

"I have an exam in two days. I need to study unlike you three." deadpanned the double black offended and just scanned the crowd with disgust. He didn't mind the closeness but he rather have personal space.

"Just enjoy the concert Shibuya" said Ken Murata as he adjusted his glasses. "You might be in for a few surprises tonight."

"But Murata, I really have t-"

A booming voice interrupted them. "Hello people! How are you?" Yuuri's color drained. He could recognize that voice anywhere; than he looked on stage and found the blond prince that he and the rest of the Demon Kingdom had been looking for. He stared for a second and then suddenly his color returned and a huge grin settled in his face.

"See? I told you Shibuya" said Murata and then walked away from his friend. Not that Yuuri really cared or noticed at the moment.

"I finally found you Wolfram." He wanted to laugh, chuckle (or in this case giggle), scream, and more than anything hug and kiss the blond prince. From what Yuuri could see, Wolfram looked healthy but looked different at the same time. He started to really look at the prince but he couldn't really tell what was different about him since it was pretty dark.

"We are ready to give you the show of your lives! So now we, Burning Flowers and dying hearts start!" was said by Wolfram as he paced from one side of the stage to the other.

"But wasn't he on a mission? Was this…" Yuuri trailed off as saw the prince scan the crowd. Yuuri smiled, it did not matter what mission had, the important thing is that Wolfram was safe and found. He was a little more than surprised when Wolfram smiled, closed his eyes and started to sing. _'He looks so peaceful, so beautiful… I have missed him so much'. _For the rest of the song, Yuuri just stared at the prince and when Wolfram had finished the song, reopened his eyes, scanned the crowd, and Yuuri was delirious with happiness. "Wolf" the king whispered and next thing he knew, he was shouting at the top of his lung to get the prince attention. The scream of "hey Wolf!!" stopped everyone and he saw that Wolfram instant turned to look at him with wide eyes. For a second, Yuuri felt as if the area was empty, and only Wolfram and him were there standing looking into each other's eyes.

'No. This cannot be happening, not yet' was the only thought that went through Wolfram's head. Suddenly, Wolfram felt how someone grabbed him and took him away from the stage. Secure had told him and the rest of the band that if something were to happen they were going to be rushed to a secure area. So now he was with his band mates in the 'secure' area waiting for the security to secure the area.

One of his band mates suddenly came around him and started to ask him questions.

"Who was that, Wolf?" asked one of them.

"Are you okay?" asked another

"What was that all about? What a jerk that guy, acting like he owns the place. I bet they will get him out of here." Said the last one

"I know him guys. He is Yuuri Shibuya." Answered Wolfram to these questions

"What?" asked the second

"Wolfram so he is your ex-fiancé?"

"Yeah"

Surprisingly, Yuuri did not get kicked out and in between the commotion he caused, he slipped back stage determined to find Wolfram.

He breathed in and decided to keep the show going but he did want to calm his nerves so he asked for small break, which he got. He went to the restroom, paced around a few rooms until he decided he was ready to go back and continue the show. He was walking towards the area and the next thing he knew that he was inside his dressing room. "What the hell?" he screamed.

"It's okay Wolfram it's just me." Yuuri said as he held Wolfram to the point where neither could get hurt if Wolfram tried to struggle. He saw that Wolfram's eyes widen as he recognize his voice.

"How did you get in here, Yuuri?" asked the blond prince

"In the struggle, I was able to get in here without much trouble," answered the double back as he started to let go his friend and love to be able to talk to him calmly.

"What do you want?" asked the prince as he knew turned and raised his defenses to resist his feelings towards his king.

The king of the Demon Kingdom did something that Wolfram never thought Yuuri would have done.

Yuuri stared at him for a few seconds which made Wolfram uncomfortable. Next thing Wolfram knew was that Yuuri was in front of him with his arms around his waist as Yuuri stared into his eyes. "You Wolfram" came from Yuuri's lips as they moved to seal Wolfram's and the kiss was desperate.

But the pleasure that Yuuri felt from the small kiss was cut short since Wolfram recovered quickly from the shock.

"How did you find me?" asked the blond coldly as he crossed the room placing some distance between Yuuri and himself.

"Murata and other friends of mine brought me here and I just found him" answered the Maou looking pleased with himself.

"Get out. You can't be here." said Wolfram as he neared the door

"Wolf wait" the Demon King quickly got a hold of Wolfram's wrist and pulled him flush against him "I have missed you so much" Yuuri stared for a second and started to caress Wolfram's pale cheek. "You are truly beautiful."

"Yeah and pigs fly" said Wolfram as he walked away. "If I remember correctly, you have always found my likes disgusting," said the blond emphasizing the word likes

Yuuri felt ashamed and looked down. "I know Wolfram. I know every bad and good thing I have done to you and the only thing I have left is to ask for your forgiveness. Do you remember the day that you left Wolf? You had an appointment with me in the afternoon; I never got a change to talk to you."

"So what you wanted to tell me was so important that you still remember after 5 years Yuuri?"

"Yeah Wolf. It is that important"

"Look Heika, I am sure that my opinion is not that important to your kingdom," said the prince looking directly at his king.

"It is Wolfram. Everyone is waiting on you."

"Yeah right" said the prince sarcastically

"Really Wolfram, I haven't gotten married because of it." Said Yuuri as he waved his hands around to emphasis his point

Wolfram eyes widen and his breath hitched a bit. "You are not married yet? How have you gotten away with that?" Wolfram seem to remember something and relaxed "Well as long as you are engaged Yuuri you should have no problem with the nobles."

"I'm not engaged either Wolfram" Yuuri said with a blush and a smile

"What? So you came here, after five years, to ask for my opinion on who to marry or something like that?" asked Wolfram with a surprised face

Yuuri's smile turned into a grin "Yeah something like that Wolf"

In an instant, a deathly aura seemed to fill the room shocking Yuuri "Get out and leave me alone" said the blond prince as he went towards the door

The grin in Yuuri's face vanished and he tried to stop the soldier from leaving but he was too slow. Next thing Yuuri knew was that Wolfram was screaming something as he walked away and he was being lead away from where Wolfram was. Yuuri looked up and stared to reason with the person leading him only to realize it was Shori.

"Shori?" asked Yuuri with tears on his eyes

"Yes little brother?"

"I want Wolfram. Let me go to him please" said the king as a sob escaped him which led to many more when he heard his brother's answer.

"Forget about him Yuu-chan. He is forgetting about you. Besides, this way you and him won't be hurt again." Answered Shori as he kept leading his crying brother away from the blond prince, Yuuri looked up and caught a faint glance of Wolfram as the blond walked forward.

* * *

I am working on the next chapter and the rating for this story may change later on!! Thanks for reading!

~~YaoiInu~~


End file.
